Revenge: A Dish Best Served Unexpected
by Majestrix Windrider
Summary: Ira Billings, aka Spellbinder, is released from prison after an operation has turned his mind around. But is it truly what it is? What has the doctor who performed it have to hide? The answers may be more sinister than what's on the surface.
1. Default Chapter

**In local news, criminal Ira Billings, a.k.a. Spellbinder, was released from Arkham Asylum today. His doctor, Marcus Crowley, has stated he has a clean bill of mental health. Here he is with more. **Terry groaned and turned up the vidlink as the Doctor came on.

"He has proved himself to be willing to adhere to the daily rules of our society. He has talked about his anger and his distrust of anyone but himself, and he was the perfect candidate for my research and operation. It was a success, and I know he'll fit in with the rest of Gotham. Just give him a chance." Dr. Crowley smiled into the camera.

**There you have it folks. Billings isn't the first to undergo the Crowley procedure. Six others have tried it, and all have successfully reentered normal life. The procedure is surgical, and removes the part of the brain that has malfunctions, which has been proven in almost all criminal minds. That's the news, have a nice day.**

****"Oh great. Mom, I'm going out!" Terry grabbed his jacket. He looked up as his mother came out of the kitchen.

"That's fine dear, try to be home for dinner. Tell Mr. Wayne I said hello." She smiled and went to check on some food. Terry nodded absently and walked out the door.

*

"You weren't watching?"

"I had better things to do. They seriously let him go?" Maxine Gibson, known as Max, asked as she put down her computer programming book.

"Yes. They said he had this operation done that's worked on other people. They're doing good, so why shouldn't they give him a chance?"

"I don't know, maybe because he's a psycho? He tried to kill kids with VR, he made people see things that weren't there? Stop me when we get to a redeeming quality." She stood up and started to pace.

"Look, you don't have to convince me. I know it's a bad idea. I wonder what he'll do now." Terry wondered, closing his eyes slightly. Max shrugged.

"Who knows, he'll probably get his old job back." She looked at him while he drowsed. "Long night?"

"Long week. Why doesn't crime sleep?" Terry mumbled, yawning.

"Is this a riddle?"

"No. Purely rhetorical." He checked his watch and groaned.

"What's up?"

"I've got to meet Wayne in about half an hour." Terry stood and stretched. Max raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You could use a partner. Someone who could ease the work load a little."

"No Max."

"Terry! Even the original Batman had help. Three people!" Terry shook his head.

"No. It's too dangerous."

"It's just as dangerous for you as it is for me! Tell me it isn't." Max looked at him expectantly and he started to say something but gave up. 

"I don't' want to get into this right now. Let's not fight."

"Fine. But remember, you can't be everywhere at once." That was the last thing he heard as he closed the door.

*

"I'm sure you know who's been released."

"It was on the news. Any hunches you want me to check out?"

"No, I'm waiting for a sign from him." Wayne sighed and rubbed Ace's head gently. "I wonder about this procedure though. I'm a little weary about a medical fix to what seems to be a moral problem."

"So you're saying that a malfunction of the brain couldn't cause someone to become unbalanced enough to say…become someone like Two Face?" Terry watched Bruce's face tighten.

"He was different. Getting acid poured on you will corrupt your mind."

"So a genetic defect is out of the question."

"I'm skeptical." Bruce looked at Terry with amusement.

"What?"

"You're sticking up for him. Do you think he deserves another chance?"

"I think he got off lucky alive. But hey, I'm just a teenager, what do I know?"

"At any rate, I want you to research this operation and the person who does it. Dr. Crowley. Something may be up."

"Is paranoia normal during the onset of old age?" Terry smiled as Wayne glared at him. "I'm going I'm going. Anywhere you want me to start?"

"You've got to learn how to gather information yourself. Start where you think it is most logical to start. And be careful, you might find something you never expected. And start tomorrow." 

"Will do boss." Terry pulled the mask over his head and melted into the shadows.

*

"Hmmm…."

"Any ideas?"

"Plenty, but you have to figure this out don't you?"

"Max."

"Alright alright. So unappreciative. So I guess we could start with the source. Dr. Crowley."

"Should I try the asylum?" Terry asked as he steered the plane towards the outskirts of the industrial town.

"No, I wouldn't. He's a guy, and a doctor. Both of those species have big egos."

"I'd resent that if you weren't helping me."

"I know. But if you just show up as a curious high schooler, then he would most likely talk his head off, glad that someone is so impressed with his genius." Max yawned.

"High schooler…" He abruptly turned the plane around.

"So what's your plan?"

"Be ready. I'm coming to pick you up."

"Me? Really?" Max stood up, already excited.

"Yes you. But don't think this will be a habit."

"Of course not."

"I'll be on the roof."

"So will I."

*

Dr. Marcus Crowley frowned at the small device on the corner of his desk. "I thought I gave orders that I wasn't to be disturbed."

"I know sir, but it's a young woman here who is interested in your work, and wondered did you have time in your busy schedule to see her and talk about some of it?" The secretary looked at Max and smiled coldly. "Don't get your hopes up. When Dr. Crowley doesn't want to see anyone, then he doesn't see anyone." The door to their right opened and A tall man with brown hair and blue eyes stepped into the reception area.

"Now Deborah, there is no reason why we should be so rude to our public, for you know, I work for them. Come this way…"

"Maxine…Gilbert." Max said quickly, uneasy as a slow smile spread itself across his very handsome face.

"Maxine. I'm sure you have plenty of questions." Dr. Crowley ushered her into his office, closing the door behind him. "So, what is it you want to talk about? What type of education is needed for this type of work? How I became interested in this avenue of medicine, or how about what college I'm an alumnus of?" He motioned for her to sit in a large plush chair in front of his desk.

"Actually, I wanted to know how you thought up your operational procedure. It's sheer genius, and I knew I had to meet the man who designed it." She laid it on thick, her face enraptured as Crowley leaned back and smiled.

"Of course. At a young age I knew I wanted to be a public servant. But where would my talents best be used? Trust me, it was a dilemma for a child of ten. There I was, with all of that genius, but no vehicle to produce what was needed to make the world better…" Max settled in for a long talk.

*

"So what do you find?" Terry asked as Max walked out of the private clinic of Dr. Crowley. 

"You so owe me." 

"Yeah, I know. What did you find out." She sighed as they walked further away from the imposing building.

"Ugh. He loves himself more than life, and exaggerates his contribution to society."

"That's it?"

"No. He's definitely hiding something. When I asked about the actual procedure, he sort of hedged around it, not giving me hard facts, just going into how it is to perform it. He gave me no details, and I think he meant to do it." Terry frowned and shrugged.

"Well thanks. I know it took a long time."

"I felt as if I could have watched both of the Star Wars Trilogies twice.But there was something else. You know how we thought he created the procedure himself?" She asked as they found a bench to sit on.

"Yeah. He even said he made it." Terry said as the wind picked up slightly. Max shivered slightly, having left her jacket at home because she felt warm earlier. With the sun down a chill was in the air, and she now wished she had brought it. "Cold?" He asked, bringing her closer and putting his arm around her.

"Thanks. Yeah, I was. " Max rested her head against his shoulder and thought. "What was I saying?"

"Something about Crowley not creating the operation or something."

"Oh yeah. I have a feeling he stole it from someone." Terry's eyebrow rose.

"Why do you think that?"

"Vibes I guess."

"Max, I've got to have better proof than just "vibes"." 

"I know. So where are we checking out now?"

"There is no we. I'm dropping you off back at your house, where you're safe."

"Boy you're a load of fun."

"I'm serious Max. I want you to go home and stay home. I'll handle it from here."

*

"She thinks he's just taking the credit for someone else's idea."

"So the question is, who." Bruce sat back, pondering the possible answers. "Any ideas?"

"Well I should start with anyone in his life who would have knowledge of the human mind and surgery…perhaps a professor of his." Terry said as he tilted the plane, breezing through two buildings. 

"Sounds like a start. Don't rule anything out, and remember, sometimes the most obvious is what is right."

"Yeah, yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing!" Terry slammed his fist on his kitchen counter and frowned. Two hours at Gotham University and he turned up nothing. Dr. Crowley graduated summa cum laude, second in his class. Majoring in Psychological medicine he was a mediocre talent until five years ago. Then suddenly he burst onto the medical scene with a procedure guaranteed to correct the pathological behavior of criminals 100 percent. 

"Something wrong?" Matt's head appeared from beside the counter. Terry looked down at his brother and sighed.

"No. Nothing I can't handle. What do you want twip?"

"You've got a girl in the living room." The young kid taunted.

"What?"

"Max wants to talk to you." Terry started smiling despite himself and Matt grinned. "Terry has two girlfriends, Terry has two girlfriends." He skipped off and went into the living room, still singing. Terry ran after him and scooped him up, handling him under one arm as he walked to his room and threw him in. 

"Don't come out until I say so. Play with some of your toys."

"You can't keep me in here. Or I'll tell mom." Matt stuck his tongue out at him, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Please. I'll tell her how the garbage disposal got busted last month."

"You wouldn't."  
"Try me twip." Terry closed the door and walked back into the living room. "Sorry about that. Bratty brother."

"No problem. Just wanted to tell you what I found." He sighed and sat down beside her.

"What do you mean "what you found"? I thought I told you I didn't want you snooping around."

"It's not snooping around unless you get caught McGinnis. Do you want to know what I found or not?"

"Of course. Why not."

"Crowley's classmates say he was amazingly bright, while others say he would have made a perfect doctor."

"Great. That lead down the drain."

"If he hadn't died." Terry blinked.

"What?"

"Marcus Crowley was in an automobile accident five years ago. He was overseas when it happened, visiting his mother. He died as they rushed him to the hospital." Max smiled and crossed her legs. 

"So that means…"

"That isn't Marcus Crowley." She finished. The TV was muted, and the news was on. A picture of Ira Billings was shown quickly, then some footage. "Hey, turn it up." Terry grabbed the remote control and turned up the volume.

**His employer says he does wonderful work, well mannered and kind to everyone. Another operation that has done wonders to a criminal mind. This is the news, have a nice day.**

Terry stared at the screen "Who could he be then?" Max shrugged.

"That's something we need to find out. But I still don't buy that." She pointed to the frozen picture of Ira, who was giving a ball back to a bunch of kids.

"Me either. Maybe it's time I pay a visit to Mr. Rehabilitated."

*

Ira sat up and stretched, his back cracking satisfyingly as he wiped some dirt from the front of his shirt. The air to the side of him shimmered, and solidified, the uniform ofBatman coming into view. He sat back and looked at him, then stood. "Batman."

"Billings. So, I hear you've been given another chance." 

"I have. I didn't know I had a chemical imbalance. It was corrected, and now I have a conscience." He walked over to the back porch and pointed to a pitcher of lemonade. "Thirsty?"

"No thanks. I just wanted you to know that I'm watching you. For what you did you should be locked up for the rest of your life."

"I agree."

"What?"

"I agree. I don't know why they chose me to take the operation and not someone else, perhaps someone more worthy. But all I know was that I was chosen, and given another chance. I want to live the rest of my life to the fullest, and help others as well. That's why I've taken a job at the suicide prevention hotlink."

"This better not be one of your tricks. If it is I'll come down on you so hard you'll have-"

"I understand Batman. I know you hate what I was, and frankly so do I. But I have learned not to hate you because you caught me, but to be thankful, for you saved me from a long life of crime." The monotone voice of Ira started to grate his nerves. Leaping into the air, he took off, far away from the man who creeped him out just by looking at him. 

Ira watched him power away with slight amusement in his eyes. Oh yes, he realized his hate was misplaced when he centered it on Batman. He had intense anger that would give him ulcers and nightmares. But that's alright. The one who had it coming would get theirs, and then some.

He turned as the owner of the house came out, his steps jerky as he tried to fight the hypnosis of Spellbinder. "You …called me?" 

"Yes I did. You've done well Mr. Jacobs. Welcoming me into your home out of charity, giving me anything I needed. Even supplying me references. But I'm afraid that your usefulness has run out." Jacob's blood went cold.

"What…are you going…to do to…me?"

"Oh, they'll find your body. You'll have a cup of lemonade in the cool early evening after I've gone to bed early. Since that is my routine. You've had heart problems in the past haven't you?"

"Yes…I have." The fear evident in his eyes.

"Good. Since you've already had a heart attack and you have high cholesterol, no one will think it odd you've had another one. Tragic, but not odd. So go ahead, enjoy the last half an hour of your life." Ira walked past him and into the house, like he has for the past two weeks. 

Jacobs's mind forced him to sit down in his lawn chair, and with shaking hands filled the tall glass with chilled lemonade. He sipped it slowly, and waited for his life to end.

*

"It was weird, like he was all mellowed out." Terry shrugged as he paced the Bat Cave. Wayne watched him from his large chair, Ace by his feet, half asleep but still aware.

"Mellowed out how?"

"Like Peace and love for everyone…or some crap like that. He still gives me the willies."

"Of course he does. Any information on who we thought was Marcus Crowley?" Bruce asked, sitting back slowly.

"Zip. I'm looking around, and I bet Max is too. She'll tell me if she finds anything. Some inconsistency has to trip him up. No one can fabricate a life perfectly. Always mistakes."

"Sounds like you have experience."

'Hey, I've watched a ton of movies." Terry picked up his backpack and started up the stairs. "I'll be back tomorrow. I've got loads of schoolwork and my mom definitely wants me at dinner tonight."  
"Go, you've got a lot of work waiting on you when you get back."

"Like anything's changed."

*

"Earth to Terry…hello, Terry!" Dana snapped her fingers in front of his face as a last resort. He jerked back to thepresent and blushed.

"Dana…sorry about that."

"Where were you? You looked a million miles away."

"Just thinking about the usual stuff." Yeah, just the normal stuff Batman has to deal with.

"I see. Well, I hope you're not bailing on our date tonight. I have tickets for the newest horror flick." She smiled and leaned closer.

"Tonight?" He winced…trying to think of another excuse. He looked up to see the smile die on her lips.

"Yeah, tonight. The date I had to make almost two weeks in advanced with my own boyfriend. What, you're bailing?"

"Look, Dana, it's not like I don't want to go…"

"Sure it is. If you wanted to go, you'd make time." She took her arm out of his and stood up, taking her lunch with her. "You know, maybe it's time we broke this off. You never have time for me anyway. I'm not just a toy you can put away until you're ready to play with it."

"Dana I know. I'm sorry, It's just that Mr. Wayne-"

"Mr. Wayne has nothing to do with this Ter. You and I have been having problems before Mr. Wayne. We don't talk anymore and we don't spend time together. I think it's time we see other people." He blinked and shook his head.

"What?"

"I think it's time to break up. This….you and I…aren't working anymore. I'm sorry, but other people have been asking me out, and I'm going to say yes." Terry's jaw tightened and he nodded, looking down at his lunch which had just become unappetizing. 

"Fine." Dana sighed and touched his arm, and frowned when he pulled it away.

"Don't be like that Terry. This is your fault mostly. I didn't think it was fair for me to be in a relationship where I feel unwanted." She stood up and straightened her dress. "Perhaps we can still be friends."

"Perhaps." Terry watched her walk off, smiling at Nelson as she passed him. His eyes narrowed and he pushed his tray away as stood up. The din of the lunch room left his ears as he retreated further into the school, towards the computer lab. The soft and continuous clicking inside of the classroom meant one thing. Max was on a project. Opening up the door, he looked around until he spotted the pink haired head of his very good friend.

Coming to the end o f a row of terminals, he stood there and watched her work. Silence always showed Terry things he never noticed before, as if time stood still so he could examine. And that's what it did almost, for Max's fingers seemed to slow, but keep their rhythm.

Long hands. She had long hands and graceful fingers that flowed into strong, yet feminine arms. Max was almost as tall as he was, and he had to admit that she had a great pair of legs, and she showed them off with the skintight pants she always wore. Only she could pull something like that off.

"Hey Terry. How's it going?" He blinked and stood up. Time had speeded along again, and Max's fingers continued along at their rapid pace, the drone of the striking of the keys melting into the background like a comforting hum.

"I've had better days." She looked at him as he took the seat beside her.

"What happened?"

"A nothing I want to talk about right now. What are you doing?" Terry sat forward, intent on changing the subject.

"I'm going through Marcus Crowley's life records. Do you know how that guy could just put himself into Crowley's life?"

"No, but you'll tell me."

"He's his identical twin."

"This just gets better and better. So how could he have known everything there is to know about Marcus's field? I mean, it's not like you could take a vidlink course on it." Terry sat back and stretched. Max nodded and tapped a few keys.

"It seems that they both went into the same field, but Alistair stayed in England, where his brother died years later."

"If they have the same credentials, why didn't Alistair use his own name? I mean, besides the geek factor. I wouldn't want people to know my name was Alistair." Terry frowned.

"I'm not sure, but I think Marcus was the brightest of the two. But you do know it's been documented when one twin dies, sometimes the physic severance is so harsh that they take on the identity of the dead twin. This could be a case like that."

"I'll talk to you know who about it." They looked at the door as a class came in. "Guess I better go, lunch is over."

"I better leave too. I don't want anyone to know what I'm working on." Max stood and gathered her stuff.

"Thanks for the help, I couldn't have done it without you." Without thinking Terry kissed her on the cheek and made his way through the kids that were clustered by the door. Max stood there for a second, stunned…then started to smile.

*

"I loved him like a father. He helped me with my problems, and always listened when I wanted to talk. He knew I wanted to change, and I owe my livelihood to Norman Jacobs." Ira Billings said at the funeral.

"A massive heart attack is tragic, where were you when it happened?" A nameless reporter threw the question into the air.

"I was in my room, sleep. I sleep on the second floor, near the front, and I wouldn't have heard anything. I sleep very hard since the accident, and I get tired easily." He said smoothly.

"Do you have any plans with the money he left you?"

"I'm just going to continue to live the way I lived with him. I was happy, and I don't want to change a thing. It was a surprise he left me anything. But that was his way, he'd take someone under his wing, and make sure they were taken cared of. I'm sorry, this entire ordeal has been very draining, and I must go lie down." The crowd of reporters and hover cameras parted on the steps of the funeral home as Ira Billings walked down, and into the car that was waiting.

{Did you get that?} Batman asked as he watched from his perch, in invisible mode.

"Yeah. He even sounds sincere." Wayne muttered. He tapped his stick impatiently. "There is something we're not getting."  
{I have that feeling too. But maybe it isn't with Ira. Maybe the operation worked. Maybe all of this is legit and Alistair really was so broken up over his twin's death his switched identities.}

"Perhaps. There's nothing left there. Let's reconvene." Batman turned off his invisibility and took off into the afternoon air.

*

Billings winced as another stab of pain shot through his head. The headaches were becoming more frequent, taking his energy more and more. His plans would have to be sped up if they were to go as planned. He gripped the steering wheel tighter as another wave of pain washed over him. Soon…very soon.


	3. Chatper 3

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it. When Max gave you that list of his criminal patients, all of them were dead. None that would bring attention to him, except that they were all under his medical care." Bruce smirked at the screen as names rolled by, all of them with the big red letters reading deceased beside them.

"What did he do?"

"We're not for certain. Why don't you pay a visit to the good doctor, see if he can give you any ideas." Terry smiled.

"Sounds like fun."

*

Dr. Crowley looked up from his car and frowned. The early fall weather made the wind sound as if it were a person. When he turned back around, Batman was crouching on the roof of his car. He stumbled back, dropping his keys to the pavement below. "Wh..what do you want?"

"Answers." Batman leaped to the ground in front of him and hauled the doctor up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The British accent suddenly appeared, and the man was shaking.

"Why do you have an English accent?"

"I was born there."

"Marcus Crowley was heard to have lost it totally after being here six months. I know who you are." Batman lifted him off of his feet.

"I am Marcus Crowley!"

"No, you're not. You're his twin." He threw him down and watched the doctor pick himself up 

"Please. I have a new life here, and I want to keep it. Marcus was so special he could have saved the world, but he was killed by someone so shortsighted as to drive while intoxicated. His bright flame was extinguished before the world knew his greatness. It's my life's work to further his." Alistair dusted off his suit and sighed.

"Who's idea was the operation? Your records don't seem to show you'd have the capabilities to think it up."

"It was my brother's idea. It was so brilliant. Reroute the nerve impulses to the frontal lobe, circumventing the need to use the middle of the cerebellum, which controls the production of a hormone that usually is in abundance in the criminally insane."

"Why have all of your patients died?" Batman glared at him.

"Different reasons. They all died after I turned them over to another doctor. I had nothing to do with it, honestly. Are you going to take me to jail?" Crowley asked face panicked. 

"No." Batman flew off, and Alistair breathed a sigh of relief.

*

"Something doesn't make sense. Somewhere…you heard him. He didn't kill them. Maybe what he did to them made him the only qualified person to care for them when they were released."

"Could be. But I doubt it." Bruce looked at the computer screen. "He said that they reroute the nervous impulses to the frontal lobe. Very few people have definite activity in that area. You find out where Billing's is, and I am going go find how his patients died."

"Fine." Batman fired off and away.

*

Max looked up and blinked. "What are you doing here?" She stood up and clutched her laptop to her chest.

"I wanted to apologize. I have been going around and asking for forgiveness as soon as I can work up the nerve to face the people I have hurt." Ira smiled sadly. "I just wanted to thank you as well. Can we talk in private?" Max looked around and pointed to a group of trees not far off from the relaxing people. "Thanks." 

They walked over and she turned to him. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting me caught. Do you know how long six months in prison is for a person like me? Anger boiling so hot it gave me physical problems? No, you don't. You think you're immune to what I went through?" Billings gripped her upper arm painfully. "I am no longer physically inferior. Now that I have you, I can get this accrused device out of my head and I will be truly free."

"You're hurting me." Max said, trying to pry herself from him. She dropped her laptop and started using both hands.

"This is nothing. You have no idea what you're in for. Do you know what makes you so special Maxine Gibson? Your high IQ doesn't distinguish you that much, neither does your ability with almost anything electronic. No, it's the fact that you were able to withstand my mental scenarios. Humans don't have that type of will."

"You freak! Let me go. Help!!" She turned and yelled towards the people.

"They can't hear you. Crowley gave me a weapon, and its inside of me. You know what the frontal lobe is rumored to be used for?" Max stopped struggling and sighed.

"In a couple of generations everyone will speak telepathically. It also holds the ability for pyro, tele, and psychokinetic powers."

"Correct." He smiled and leaned close. "Now picture all of my intellect geared towards powering my frontal lobe, a part of my brain that I never used before." The horror dawned on Max as her eyes widened. He jerked her towards his car, out in the open, but no one looked up or heard her cries. All they saw was a man and a woman walking and holding hands.

*

"It's empty."

"Still, be careful. He might have traps."

"I did a sweep, there's nothing here." Batman opened the door and stepped in. The house was immaculate and sparsely furnished, done in off white. No heat signatures in the house at all, and the place had an artificial feel to it. "This is too weird."

"What is?" Bruce asked, looking through the video that was transmitted to his monitor. 

"I don't know, it just feels…weird." He shrugged.

"Don't just stand there, check and see if you can find his room." Terry muttered under his breath. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He started searching upstairs, but none seemed lived in, and none had any of Billings' belongings anywhere in them. "The man has to live somewhere. I refuse to believe he just stands in the corner all day, not doing anything.

"Check for a basement. Maybe there's something there."

"Look, just because you have your secret life in your basement doesn't meet everyone else does too."

"Just check." Terry rolled his eyes and opened the unassuming door to the basement. Turning on the lights, he gasped. Pictures littered the walls on all four sides. Pictures of Max smiling, pictures of Max walking into her building, pictures of her just walking places. The room gave him a cold feeling, and when he saw the small staute of her figure, he picked it up, and the clay head rolled off onto the table, clattering to pieces on the floor. "Good God. The man's mad."

"He better not have touched her." Batman ran out of the room and out of the house. "Where could she be? I know he has her. I'm going to kill him."

"Terry, calm down. Think…there is something that isn't in this picture. Something we've overlooked because it's just not screaming at us. What's not screaming in this whole scenario, even from the beginning?" Batman frowned, eyes narrowing.

"The doctor."

*

"My, you are pretty." Alistair smiled down at Max as she struggled against bonds that held her down to the surgical table."And feisty. Don't you know you'll be doing the world a great favor. When we find out what's stopping your brain from succumbing to Mr. Billings hypnotic suggestion, you'll unlock the cure to many mental defects."

"But I don't get to keep my head!" She screamed at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's complicated. But the short of it is Billings here wouldn't have survived his life sentence in prison."

"Tough luck for him." The doctor gave her a withering stare and she closed her mouth.

"He agreed to get me the girl he talked about in all of his therapy sessions, and I promised to get him out of jail. I held up my part of the bargain, and now that you're here, I can further my research."

"You killed your brother didn't you?" He blinked at the accusation.

"Why do you say that?"

"I went back and read that accident report. His car was hit head on, and a dead body was found not far from it, and it reeked of so much alcohol they ruled out foul play. They didn't even check the alcohol in the bloodstream. If they did they would have realized the man wasn't drunk, he just took a bath in liquor."

"Quite astute. Yes, I did kill him. Do you know how it is to be second best? To your twin? You boys are great, but Marcus is the best. How well mannered, especially you Marcus. Never did they single out me. But I showed him a lesson." Alistair leaned closer. "What else do you know?"

"I know you killed all of your patients that you did that procedure on." He nodded.

"Yes, I did. I used them as guinea pigs. They served as a means to perfect the operation. There are still some kinks on it, but the last two people it was done on it was perfect. Except Billings." Ira's head snapped up, his eyes bloodshot and dilated.

"What do you mean? You promised me it wouldn't end up like your others!" He screamed, standing unsteadily.

"I lied. Like all the others, you'll hemorrhage until you bleed to death, leaking right out of your ears." Dr. Crowley shook his head and grinned. "Did you really believe I would have you running around, a threat to my research, my practice, the life I had to kill to have? Of course not."

"You….You…YOU!!!" Billings choked and held his head, screaming. "This was supposed to be for me! For me!" He crumpled to the ground, a pool of blood puddle growing around his lifeless head.

"Oh…." Max started struggling again. Alistair chuckled.

"It's no use." He picked up the anesthesia mask and placed it over her mouth and nose. She tried to fight it, but her lungs didn't cooperate, and she sank further into the blackness. Alistair held it over her mouth for ninety seconds, then proceeded to suit up for surgery. Turning around, he met the feet of Batman, and the force of the blow sent him flying to the other wall, sliding to the floor.

"I don't think so." Batman walked over to him and stood over him, trying to fight the urge to kill him. He was going to hurt Max….she would have been gone forever and he didn't tell her what he felt for her. Taking the time to glance at the dead body of Ira Billings, Terry released Max and picked her up gently, flying out of the whole in the wall he made as the approaching police cars neared the scene.

*

Max groaned and opened her eyes, her memories flooding back to her. She sat up, frightened, and hit her head on Terry's. "You're here." She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. 

"Yeah." He hugged her back, relieved to just sit and watch her as she slept off the anesthesia. "Couldn't just leave you there to have your brain taken out." Terry looked down at her pink hair, happy to have her in his arms. "You know Max…" She looked up and kissed him quickly. "Whoa. What was that for?"

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, but I didn't have the guts. Almost having my brain kidnapped made me realize how much of a coward I had been. I know you're dating Dana-"

"No I'm not." Max frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"We broke up a few days ago. I wanted to tell you, but then I realized I wanted you for more than a friend, but I didn't know how you felt." He slid closer to her, holding her. "When I came so close to losing you I felt so sick inside. I…I don't know what I would have done if you were gone from my life." Terry leaned in and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer. They broke apart some time later, panting but happy.

"This changes things." Max said, pushing some hair out of his eyes.

"I know, but I'm thinking for the better." The phone in his pocket rang and he sighed irritably. "Yeah?"

"How is everything?" Bruce asked, smiling softly.

"I thought you would have seen it on the news."

"I mean with Max."

"She's awake now, and doing fine." Terry's voice trailed off as Max stood up and stretched.

"Good. Get back here, we've got things to discuss." The dial tone rang in his head and he pocketed the phone and stood as well. 

"I've got to…" Terry started apologetically.

"I know. Just be safe." He smiled and gathered her into his arms. 

"You'll stay here right?"

"Maybe."

"Max."

"Oh alright." She sighed and looked him in the eye.

"That's my girl." He kissed her again, a hot open mouthed kiss filled with heat too hot to contain. Slowly they backed against the living room wall, and the spell was broken. "I think I better go…" Terry said breathlessly, willing himself to take his arms from her.

"Yeah, or you'll never leave."She leaned up and kissed him again quickly, pushing him to the door. " We'll finish this later." Max said seductively."Bye McGinnis." The door shut quickly in his face and he couldn't help but grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Max opened the door to her apartment and dropped her book bag noisily, leaving the lights off as she walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. The dim light revealed one pointy ear to her right, and she smiled. "You do in home visits now huh?"

"Depends on the person. I didn't see you all day." Terry slipped off his mask and turned on the kitchen light.

"Yeah? Well I got to school late and left before lunch." She fingered the pudding cup she suddenly didn't want, making it spin on the counter. 

"Something wrong?"

"No, everything's just perfect." She said sarcastically.

"Max." Terry stepped closer and took her elbow, turning her around to face him. "What happened? What's wrong with you today?" He asked softly, concern in his eyes.

"You know, everything that makes me happy I end up losing. My parents, my sister…"

"Your sister?"

"She moved in with her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry Max." She didn't say anything, holding herself in her arms slightly as she stared at the linoleum. 

"I talked to Dana today." A sinking feeling started in his stomach. 

"Really…what did she say?"

"The usual. What party she wanted to be invited to, does anyone like her dress, whether or not she will take you back."

"Take me back?" Max shrugged. 

"We were in physics today, and we started talking. She wondered if she made you "suffer" enough, and should she take you back. It took a lot of will power not to say anything. Besides, I couldn't deal with it right then. So I checked out of school."

"Max, you know what I feel for you. Why didn't you just tell her about you and me?" Max looked at him as if he grew another head.

"Because!" She said exasperated. "I still like Dana, and you just don't go out with your friend's ex boyfriend. It's like… I don't know, you just don't do it. Especially since she wants you back."

"It shouldn't have made you that upset." Terry started, but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"It shouldn't have made me that upset? Are you crazy? Your ex-girlfriend talks to your new girlfriend or whatever, saying she might take you back, and I shouldn't worry? You didn't hear her. Like she just decided if you went back into style. It actually hurt to hear her talk about you as if you were nothing but a way to deal with boredom. Terry, what will you say if she asks?" He sighed and leaned against the counter.

"What do you think? I'll tell her the truth. I can't go back to her because I don't like her anymore. I mean, near the end, it was just an obligation, something to hold onto that linked me to the old Terry." He watched her hop onto the top of the countertop. "Look, I know you are still somewhat friends with Dana, and that would end if she knew we were going out-"

"Is that what we're doing? We usually stay in." Max smiled as he came closer.

"You know what I mean. So I understand why you won't tell everyone. But maybe she'll back off if you let her know." He stood right in front of her, almost nose to nose. A weak smile played on her mouth as Terry leaned forward. A brief kiss, a lingering touch of lips sweet enough to lift her spirits.

"Maybe." They rested their foreheads against each other.

"Good. Because I don't want you to be unhappy. Because you make me happy when I'm with you. Matt accused me of smiling like an idiot at breakfast."

"Did I do that?"

"Yeah." Max laughed slightly.

"You make me happy too McGinnis." She leaned forward and kissed him again when a small beeping sound came from the utility belt of the batsuit. 

"Yeah?" Unable to keep the frustration from his voice.

"Terry, there is a situation. Can you get back over here from Max's place in under five minutes?" Bruce asked, smiling somewhat.

"Well…uh…um… Who said I was at Max's?" He said defensively.

"The heavy breathing was a dead giveaway. Hello Maxine."

"Hello Mr. Wayne." Max cringed slightly at the embarrassed look on Terry's face.

"Just get here soon." Wayne hung up and Terry sighed.

" I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He kissed her again, quickly pulling on his mask as he jumped out the window. He flew straight up to the plane, which was in invisible mode, hovering near the roof.Max made it to the window to see it fly away, and she smiled a little. 

"Be safe Terry." She shook her head and went to her room.

*

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"No. They didn't find his body." Wayne sat back, eyeing the teenager grimly. Terry paced back and forth, confused and angry.

"I saw him dead, on the ground. You know, a lot of blood, pale face, Death hanging over him saying "gotcha" in a loud Hawaiian shirt. He was dead."

"Did you check for a pulse?"

"The blood did it for me. I wasn't too worried about him at the time anyway. The doctor could have moved the body." He was grasping at straws, anything.  
"No, he couldn't have. He's back at the Asylum."

"What?! They gave him his old job back?"

"He's there as a patient now." Terry blinked.

"What?" Bruce smiled vaguely.

"It seems he won't stop babbling about his dead brother always watching him from across the room, staring at him. He's been crying ever since they found him."

"So…Billings isn't dead."

"No."

"So Max could still be a target." Terry crossed his arms and glared at some rocks.

"Most likely. I want you two to be cautious."

"I won't let her out of my sight."

*

The knocking on the door became almost insistent as Max tried to burrow herself back underneath the cocoon of dreams that buffered early morning reality. The pounding continued and she threw off the covers, slightly irritated, but she knew the only person who would knock on her door at…she glanced at the clock. Three a.m.

She threw open the door and raised one eyebrow. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Some where along the lines of three. Can I come in?" Max shrugged and allowed him past. Terry looked tired, up all night patrolling. He had an arraignment with his mother, he would spend the weekend with Wayne to help out, and when in actuality he did all night patrols and slept in the day, to keep rested.

"So, what's up?" He plopped down on the couch and sighed, eyes closing. She waited for him to say something. "Well?"

"Guess who isn't dead." Max blinked and sat down beside him.

"Trick question at three in the morning? You _are_ sick."

"Spellbinder."

"But I thought the Grim Reaper played for keeps." She said slowly, frowning.

"I know, I did too. I mean, he was lying in his own blood when I came in, you know, the crazy commando to the rescue thing I do. You saw him too."

"No…I didn't." Terry looked confused.

"I thought you were right there…"

"I was, but I couldn't see anything. I just heard it. I was horizontal. Couldn't see anything, and soon afterwards, couldn't hear anything either." Terry became angry at the memory of seeing her on the table, the surgical slab looking large and cold as her body laid on it, not moving. He was afraid he was too late for a moment, and something inside of him snapped. "Hey, it's over now. You saved me like you always do, and everything is fine."

"No Max, everything is not fine. That creep is still out there, and he has new and improved mind control." Max moved closer to him, and his arm went around her shoulders without him thinking about it. They stayed that way for a moment, each giving the other some of their strength.

"I know. When he used it, no one could even hear me. It was weird. It was like a bubble, and everyone saw what he wanted him to see. But Terry…he didn't have a device at all…I remember he said something about he has a new weapon, and it's inside of him."

"Oh this gets better by the moment." He yawned. "But he won't get you. I won't let him."

"I know. I've trusted you so far." She reminded him. "Wanna crash here?" For a moment Terry was wide awake.

"Thanks. I don't think I could fly like this. I'd need a quintuple latte just to seem human." He smiled, looking down at her pink hair. Max looked up, a question in her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're beautiful." She started to grin.

"Really." Terry leaned down slightly and kissed her. The passion flared between them, and they shifted on the couch.

*

He had failed, and the first mistake he made was to trust the doctor when he was released. That was foolish. The alpha amplifier was painful at first, to the point where he didn't think he'd live. But his mind compensated, and now he was back, fully. He didn't dare go back to the Jacobs house, but he had one picture left.

She was smiling, arms flung straight out in the sunshine. She would be his soon enough. And only his. He smiled as he closed a little package. Time to deliver a message. He was untouchable.

*

"You didn't come back last night." Bruce said without turning around. Terry's shoulders slumped as he petted Ace and reached the floor of the cave.

"I know. I was too tired to drive…fly, whatever."

"I see." He frowned as he came to stand beside him.

"What, you don't believe me?" Bruce sighed and turned to him.

"You know, I was once your age."

"Really. I thought you were born old and bitter." He ignored the comment and continued.

"So I know how it is to have hormones." Terry stopped and almost choked.

"Wait a minute. You think I didn't come back last night because I was having sex with Max?" He asked weakly.

"Look, Max is a very beautiful girl, and I know how feelings can get out of hand in an instant. But-"

"This is so not the conversation I want to have right now. Or ever actually." The worse teenaged feeling coursed through him. To be embarrassed by someone so much older. If he could have left he would have, but he had work to do. Bruce smiled slightly, wanting to laugh, but controlled himself. He punished him enough.

"Just be careful okay?" Then he changed the subject quickly. "No sightings of Spellbinder, but I think if he didn't want to be seen he wouldn't. No sign of Billings either. He's given up the pretense of a normal life."

"So, what would he still be after? Money, maybe revenge against the doctor from what Max told me." Terry scratched his head. "I think they had an arrangement, and Crowley went back on his end. There might be a little payback coming."

"Maybe, but Crowley is the least of our problems. He's in the asylum, well protected. We need to know if he still wants Max."

"He does." They both turned at the voice. Commissioner Gordon walked down the stairs with the always unhurried gait of someone who knew what life had to offer, but didn't seem to enthusiastic to receive it. Terry felt a slight wave of admiration. She still knew how to get into the cave without anyone knowing.

"How do you know?" Terry asked, and caught the folder she threw at him.

"Barbara." Bruce said cordially.

"Bruce." She turned to Terry. "We received those this morning. Spellbinder walked right in and we didn't realize. Until he left. By the time we came to our senses he was no where around." Terry opened the folder and inside was wallet sized pictures of Max, with a note. Just one sentence. 'The game is afoot, and I will have her.' Those words sent a chill up his spine. "So what is your plan?" She asked.

"You're asking us? I thought you didn't want us out there on "your" streets." Bruce asked dryly, his look unwavering.

"Look, I don't want the young lady dead. We all thought Billings was until the morgue attendant said the body wasn't there for its scheduled autopsy. So he's walking around with an obsession and a want for revenge. My men are well trained, but they couldn't protect her." Barbara sighed. "He's becoming more and more bold. Spellbinder is going in and snatching things from stores. The only way we know it's him is because he wants us to know. He fooled us all. Kid," she turned to Terry. "Don't get hurt." Gordon left without another look back and something inside Bruce's eyes flickered. 

"Go check on Max, make sure she's safe. Spellbinder will make his move soon." Terry put down the folder and walked out of the cave.

*

"Terry. Back so soon." Max smiled and let him in. Closing the door she turned around, and was enveloped in a deep kiss. "Well, someone's in a good mood." She teased as they broke apart.

"Not really, but now I am." He left his arm around her waist as she went into the kitchen and opened the microwave.

"Good. Hungry? You left before breakfast." She smiled a little as he kissed the spot behind her ear while she sliced up the pizza.

"Starved. I had to go talk to Wayne. You weren't mad were you?"

"No. It's not like we had sex. Then I would be mad." An awkward pause. "I'm kidding." Max handed him half the pizza. "So what are you plans for the day? Sleep?"

"No, actually I had a great night's sleep. Slept on some very soft pillows. Big pillows." She laughed and shook her head.

"What's with guys and boobs?" Max asked conversationally. Terry shrugged and dug in, picking off the olives.

"We don't have them, so they're interesting. Besides, they look really good. Well some of them." He added as an afterthought. 

"Makes sense. So what are we going to do about Spellbinder?"

"We? Oh no. Not we. Max this is serious. He wants you." He frowned and put down his pizza.

"For what?" She asked.

"I have no intention of finding out. You're staying here." Max sputtered.

"What, I shouldn't go to school until he's caught?"

"I don't know! We have spring break coming up on Monday. That gives us a week to find him before school starts back. I'll catch him." Terry said, determined. Max sighed. 

"I can't go anywhere?"

"No."

"But I wanted to go to the beach."

"Why?"

"You know, the sand, the air, the ocean…my new blue bikini I bought two weeks ago." She smiled as he started to smile.

"Well, I don't know why we couldn't go early in the morning. Like when it's deserted. Then it will be just you and me."

"If you can get away."

"Oh, I'll make the time."


	5. Chapter 5

"What? Are you serious? That sick bastard." Commissioner Gordon said as she stepped out of her car. The crime scene was closed off by laser tape, not allowing anyone through without a digital police badge. The body was juxtaposed in harsh angles, and a slight wince played itself across Barbara's face before she closed it over. "What happened here?"

"Victim is a seventeen year old girl, African American, about five six, 115 pounds. Name, Victoria Harris. Friends say she went out to shop and never came back." The body was severely mutilated, all four limbs were broken twice, as well as her neck." The Medical Examiner said grimly, gently taking the piece of paper held in her hand. He looked up at her sadly. "She was just a kid, never did anything. Her record is on the computer sitting on my van." 

"Thanks Sam." He didn't look up as she left, feeling better with more space she put between her and the dead girl. The men moved from her path respectfully, and she opened the laptop and started to read.

Victoria Harris was much loved by all of her family, doting parents who were active in her scholastic life, and she maintained a 4.5 average in all classes she took. Rumored to be a computer genius, she was never without her laptop. The picture of her was a happier time, she was smiling straight at the digital camera, her hair long and black. The body's hair was shorn short and dyed pink. Only one person fit that description.

*

**In local news, a young woman was killed last night in a violent murder. Police are investigating the whereabouts of Ira Billings, a.k.a. Spellbinder, as the sole suspect. If you have any information on this case, please do your civic duty and report it. Victoria Harris will be missed greatly by her friends and family. This is your news, have a nice day.**

****

Max looked at the screen in shock, couldn't possibly believe what she was seeing on the news. "Oh my gosh…he's sick and deranged, and still out there." She said, her slim hands reaching up to brush the tears away. She couldn't face herself in the mirror as long as she knew she was the cause of that girl's death. A girl just like her who had her whole life ahead of her, now quickly taken away by some psychopath who thought he wanted her.

Max sighed and turned off the vidlink, welcoming the silence of the apartment. Picking up her jacket, she walked out quickly, closing her door. 'I'm sorry Terry.' She thought as she locked up, 'I have to do this.'.

*

Batman slammed down a perp, letting the burly crook fall onto the pavement. 

Leaning into the rubber band like face of the shaking man, he hissed one question. 

"Where are they?"

"Down there! Just don't hurt me!" The guy pointed down the alleyway, and almost passed out as the Dark Knight released him and flew down the alley. Batman saw the two others, one with a large bag of creds recently liberated from the local bank.Nearing the men, he extended his hands, fist formation, ramming into the back of the head of the criminal holding the bag.

The other man turned around quickly, almost dropping the bag Terry didn't see earlier. "BATMAN!" he yelled with fear as he started to run. Batman jumped in front of him and snaked his leg to the side of his face, dropping him in record time. 

Hearing police sirens he hauled the two unconscious men back to where the other one laid, the bags of creds still intact. Jumping to the roof, he watched the scene of the robbers arrest with slight interest. Until he saw the blink of the red light on his belt. Terry looked down and pressed the button.

"Yeah?" He said, slight irritation evident in his voice.

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem? The city's quiet, and all it's citizens are in bed. Can I get some sleep too?"

"Max." Terry's heart stopped beating for a moment, suddenly a headache formed.

"What's wrong?"  


"Her tracker is showing movement. She's left her building."

"What? Why?!" He almost yelled, stepping away from the edge of the roof. Terry took off into the air, to the awaiting Batplane. As he powered over Gotham City to Max's apartment Bruce Wayne uploaded the tracer and it's activity, as well as the news byte. As he watched his face contorted in horror. "He's sick!"

"I agree. You need to find her quickly."

"I know. I hope nothing's happened to her." Terry said as he zeroed in on her location.

*

Max hesitated as she stepped into the park at night. It was dislocate, and chilly, with no one was around, and she shivered slightly. Sitting on a bench she calmed herself with the thought that it would all be over shortly.

"So you did meet me. I came to think of this as our park." She spun around, eyes wide.

"It's you."

"Who else did you expect?" Spellbinder said, a crazy look in his eye.

"Why are you doing this?" Max asked, a tired sound to her voice. He sat down beside her, regarding her carefully.

"Doing what?"  


"Killing people…you made her look like me."

"I wanted to get your attention."

"Well you have it. What do you want?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want." Before Max realized the rag came out of nowhere, covering her mouth and nose. The acrid, sticky sweet smell invaded her nostrils, and she tried not to breathe in. She couldn't hold on for long as she gasped in air from the chloroformed cloth. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she tried to hold Spellbinder off, and her arms weakened as oblivion claimed her mind.

*

"This is all my fault." Terry said as he flew around the high rises and tall office buildings. 

"No its not. We both know how stubborn she is, even when it comes to her own life. At least you planted the tracker, so we can find her as soon as feasible."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have left." He glared at the screen that held the beeping position of Max. It was stationary, and his heart slowed slightly as he neared the area. He jumped out of the plane, the bright full moon light casting a silver slight, unrealistic glow on the whole place. "This is creepy. MAX!" He yelled, looking around for her. He didn't see anyone, and became worried.

The locator in his hand beeped insistently, and he followed the signal to a bench about a hundred feet away. On it's empty surface was the bat shaped tracer, embedded in the grain. "Oh shit." Terry said as he flew back to the plane. "Spellbinder's already been here, he has her! The tracker was the only thing left. They were long gone."

"Calm down Terry." Bruce said as the plane reached high speeds. 

"No! He has her, he can kill her…" Terry tried to collect himself as he breathed.

"No he won't. He wants her for something. That's why he's after her. Now just step back and think about this rationally. Become Batman, and think about this." Terry took a mental shake of himself and tried to look at the situation objectively. Involuntarily he turned towards Arkham Asylum, his frown deepening as he came closer to the imposing, slightly evil looking building perched precariously on weather beaten cliffs. "Crowley."

"What about the doctor?"

"The doctor is the last link. Who else but Spellbinder can help his escape? I wouldn't be surprised if the good doctor was lying about his condition. Spellbinder still needs the operation done, so it would be a bargaining tool for his freedom. So he's the guy to watch."

*

Max opened her eyes and blinked, head hurting, mouth feeling as if it were full of cotton. "Ugh…where am I?" She asked, trying to bring her hand to her head. She found she couldn't, being tethered to the table by her wrists and ankles. Max frowned as she realized she was in the exact same position only a week ago. 

"Hello Maxine." Someone came into her line of vision and smiled.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked indignantly, tugging as she knew was uselessly.

"Oh, just the same thing we were going to do before, right when we were interrupted. The transmitter was found."

"Transmitter? What transmitter?"

"The transmitter that Batman so easily left on you. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you two knew each other."

"He's just concerned."

"Of course he is. You know, I wish we had more time to chat, but the surgery must be completed. Crowley!" Spellbinder barked, looking over his shoulder angrily.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." Alistair said, lathering up his arms. "I'm sorry, but I had to psych myself up for this."

"Just do it. No stalling this time, or I will kill you."

"Well forgive me if I don't quite enjoy having my life trashed, forced to perform in these horrific conditions."

"But you do enjoy the money." The smile that broke out on the Englishman's face was greedy.

"That I do old chap, that I do. And once I get it, I'm gone. I don't want to see you or this godforsaken city again."

*

"Gone."

"Yes gone. Escaped. The guard came to check on him a few hours ago, and he was doing what he always does at night,playing chess and babbling about his brother. But he was found gone five minutes ago." Batman kept his temper as turned away from the warden, blasting away to the waiting plane. 

"Where could he be, that's what I want to know." He said as the cockpit shield slid shut.

"We'll find her." Bruce said, trying to reassure the teen.

"If he's hurt her, I won't be responsible for what I'll do." Terry frowned as Bruce Wayne sat back in his chair, nodding once as he understood.

"Let's think about this logically. Spellbinder has Crowley so he could perform the operation, right?" 

"Yeah."

"So think of a place they could go, someplace sanitary."

"Sanitary? Why would they…" Terry trailed off as he passed by the abandoned First Gotham Hospital. He pulled the plane to a stop, turning on his heat sensors and scanning the building. One floor drew his attention, with three spots of concentrated heat, moving. Three people. 

"Be careful Terry."

"I always am."

*

Max fought the anesthesia as hard as she could, but she was so tired, and it would feel so good to close her eyes. Spellbinder stroked the side of her face gently and leaned into her vision. "Don't fight it. Just give in, and you'll feel better." His oddly soothing voice breaking down her will as what little gas she mistakenly inhaled started to work. Spellbinder turned quickly to Crowley. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, I am. You _are_ in a hurry aren't you?"

"Don't worry about that. Just move along." 

*

Terry saw red as he flew down the cluttered corridors of obsolete equipment and dilapidated gurneys, hoping he wasn't too late. He broke through an old OR room's doors and landed quickly. Crowley turned around quickly, dropping the ready scalpel to the ground in slight shock. 

"Do you know how long, how long I waited to kill her, to kill you? Do you think I thought of anything else while I was imprisoned unjustly? Night after night I crafted my escape, and for you to deny my revenge at this late date? I don't think so." Spellbinder stepped from the shadows and glared at Batman, eyes livid. "You weren't in my plans as of now, but I will enjoy this _so_ much more." His eyes narrowed and memories flashed unbidden through Batman's head. "I do wish I could see what you're seeing, but I haven't advanced that far yet."

Horrible memories clouded through Terry's mind, the death of his father and the time after, nights of checking on his mom and finding her crying, watching Matt slowly but surely forget how his dad looked, shouldering responsibility he wasn't ready for. The disappointed faces of his parents as he was hauled off to Juvie in a squad car, Dana's face when he had to cancel yet another date. Disappearance after disappearance he couldn't account for that always bothered him. Times where he told Max she wasn't needed, or he lied to her so she wouldn't know what he was doing. The last memory was of Charlie as he fell from the bridge, screaming as he plunged into the mist.

"Feel the weight of all you've done? Past disappointments maybe? Or just general little things that has nagged at your subconscious. Well, let me intensify the load. I want you to feel the maximum guilt and pain you can, in each horrifying instance." Spellbinder laughed as he applied the pressure, and watched Batman sink to the ground under the physical manifestation of his feelings.

His lungs couldn't contract, and his head touched the ground weakly as he tried to breathe. Everything hurt, every embarrassment and guilt and everything he did and didn't get caught tore at him, at his heart, and at the center of it was the realization that he wouldn't be able to safe the girl he loved. 

"It hurts, doesn't it. I know it does. You're dying from guilt. Isn't that ironic? The one who judges is now being judged. May you rot in hell!" Spellbinder screamed as he kicked Batman in the face. The caped crusader flipped backwards, groaning weakly. "And as you die, she will too. Crowley! Hurry up and start!" Terry opened his eyes and tried to adjust his pain clouded vision as he focused on Max. He let out a harsh laugh.

"You…might want to know the doctor has skipped out on you." Batman gasped out, wincing from the pain in his head. Spellbinder jerked around and screamed angrily.

"Crowley!!" Spittle flew from his face, and an insane look pasted on his face. Batman gritted his teeth and rose to his feet, firing his turbo blasters on the soles of his boots, catapulting him into Spellbinder. They both fell to the hard ground, and as Terry's vision cleared, he was aware of the crack he heard. Spellbinder groaned and rolled away, getting to his feet unsteadily.

"You're going in Billings…but I got something I want to talk to you about." Batman said, relief almost making his body shake. The weight was gone, and he could see…think again. Terry gave him a right hook, enjoying the satisfying slap against flesh and he pounded his stomach. Billings tried to counteract, but Terry grabbed his arm, his foot landing a blow on his armpit, causing him to kneel before him. A huge uppercut caused him to smile, watching the man reel back, landing against the window. 

"No, I refuse to lose!" The crazed man ran at Max, a knife in his hands. "If I can't do it my way, it still will get done!"

"MAX, NO!" Batman grabbed Billings and threw him against the window, shattering the old sheets of glass. Spellbinder hung on tightly to the frame, a large pane of glass digging into his hand, blood coursing down. "Billings, let me help you."

"I would rather kill myself." Terry looked on in slight shock as the man let go, a tortured scream ripped from his lips as he hurled down to the earth.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, hearing the scream.

"He just lost his mind." Batman took off his cowl and walked over to Max, taking the mask from her face. "Should I bring her to the cave? She's inhaled a lot of anesthesia."

"No, I didn't." Terry dropped the mask in surprise as Max smiled at him. "Hey, took you long enough."

"What? I thought…"

"Nah. This is an old hospital, and they used the equipment they found. In the olden days the masks only covered your mouth. I just breathed through my nose."

"That was smart."

"And you expected any different?" She smiled and tugged on her restraints. "Want to untie me?"

*

"Ahh…good to be home!" Max crowed as she flopped on her couch. Terry smiled slightly as he closed the door behind him, turning on the light. She opened one eye as a shadow came over her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just the last image of Spellbinder as he jumped. Kinda got to me." Max stood and nodded. 

"Well, if it didn't, I would be kind of worried." They stood, looking at each other for some minutes. "Thanks for saving me. I knew you would." Terry snorted.

"For a while, I wasn't sure if I could. I was scared."

"Why?"

"I was scared I wouldn't be smart enough to find them, and when I did, it would be too late." Max took a step closer and helped Terry take off his jacket.

"You look tired. Let's not talk about this right now."

"I am tired," He said as he threw his jacket on the floor, "but we need to talk now." The seriousness in his voice stopped her, and she took his hand and brought him to the couch.

"What is it?" Terry suddenly felt all of the total teenage goofiness descend upon him in one instance, and he swallowed hard. Another day…

"Just that you're beautiful." A smile a mile wide split Max's face, and she laughed.

"Boy, you sure know how to scare and flatter a girl." She looked away and kept talking, almost as if she couldn't stop herself. "You know, I wasn't scared for my life, but more like scared that I would never see you again. Never tell you that…" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Tell me what? That you loved me as much as I love you?" Max turned in surprise. "That's what I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know if you had the same feelings. Guys don't like that, being the only emotional person in the relationship." Terry let his finger trace up the graceful length of her arm. 

"Don't worry about it, I promise to get mushy every once in a while. When no one's looking of course."

"Of course." He yawned and stretched, and Max turned off the lights, the orange square on the floor shifting as the sun set. "We have school Monday." Terry said, yawning again.

"Yeah. Some vacation. I get stalked by a maniac, but it wasn't all bad." She pulled him into her arms, and he relaxed, leaning against her comfortably.

"I'm glad." They shifted, stretched out on the large couch. Terry's arms stole around Max's waist, trying to bring her closer. He rested his head on her chest and smiled. "This is comfortable."

"Now I'm glad. Are you crashing here tonight?" She asked, her voice drifting off, drowsy.

"Unfortunately, I can't. Gotta get back home, get ready for school tomorrow. Things like that." He kissed her slowly, his whole body relaxed and sane now that she was back, safely.

"Then I guess you should go then…" Max let him go, coming to her feet as he rose. Terry fumbled around for his jacket, shouldering it on and giving her another kiss. "You know, if you keep this up, you will never get home." Terry laughed against her lips.

"There are worse things. Good night Max." She smiled and eased a lock of hair from out of his face.

"Good night Terry. Dream of something good."

"Why, it's already come true." He kissed her again quickly and left, closing the door quietly behind him. As Terry walked out of the building, thoughts flew through his head. He just told Max he loved her. It was true, but it gave a new meaning to their emerging relationship. Vowing to think about it when he's had more than two hours sleep in thirty six hours, he ambled off to his house, smiling and thinking about Max's lips.


End file.
